Referring to FIG. 1, in the prior art, umbrella ribs are usually turned over due to strong wind. To improve the defect in the prior art, an improvement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,157, as illustrated in Fige In this prior art, the umbrella is formed by a rod and umbrella ribs, umbrella cloth, a pull rod and a rope. The connection of the pull rod and the ropes will pull the top ribs to move inwards so as to prevent the umbrella ribs from turning over. However, in this prior art, the connection of the pull rod and ropes easily loosen. Or the ribs are too long to be secured by the connection of pull rod and ropes so that as wind is too strong, the umbrella ribs will bend. Thereby, this prior art can not effectively improve the defects in the prior art.